Users commonly use computing devices to receive, store, fill out, and export electronic forms. In one example, a user receives an email including a link to an electronic form. By clicking on the link, the electronic form is downloaded from a website to the user's computing device and the user saves it locally on the computing device. Thereafter, the user uses an application on the computing device to fill out the electronic form. Generally, filling out the electronic form involves operating another application hosted on the computing device to display the electronic form at a graphical user interface. The user is able to view the form and input data to the fields of the form via the application. The user then also uses the same or a different application to export the electronic form, for example, printing the electronic form, emailing the electronic form to a recipient, or uploading the electronic form to a server.
Generally, the interactions necessary for users to use electronic forms (e.g., receiving, downloading, fill out, emailing, etc.) require the user to proactively operate multiple applications and are only suited for users with significant visual, manual, and cognative abilities who are attempting to use the electronic form on an appropriate device in an appropriate circumstance. More specifically, applications for interacting with electronic forms are typically passive in the sense that an active request of the user is needed prior to any interaction. For example, a personal assistant application running on a smartphone requires the user to identify the electronic form and request the download. Moreover, the process of interacting with the various applications to receive, fill out, and export a form can be quite complex and is often particularly challenging for users having disabilities or impairments, such as users with visual impairments, manual impairments, or cognative disabilities. Similarly, using electronic forms can be challenging in certain user circumstances for any user, for example, when a user is driving or otherwise using his or her hands for another task. In addition, the interactions with the various applications to receive, fill out, and export forms are difficult or impossible to perform using electronic devices that have limited capabilities, such as devices with small screens and devices that lack keyboards and/or mouse input devices such as mobile phones, tablets, and many gaming devices.